Love That Never Broken
by DeadBlueRose
Summary: Set in Hana Kimi drama universe with Nakatsu Shuichi! Story about Nakatsu and his twin sister Sora (OFC). Please read and reviews. Pardon on spelling mistakes and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi, unfortunately! I never read the manga , I LOVE the japanese Hana Kimi ( Ikuta Toma my fav actor 3)**

**Anywy, I start my story from the end of episode 7 (including Hana Kimi sp)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

"Hey,Sora," Nakatsu Sora look up from her book when her brunette friend , Muneo Ayukawa approached her table in their school library.

"What's up?" asked Sora. Ayukawa took a seat across Sora.

"Haven't you heard? Your brother broke up with Komari last night after the delayed Star festival at Ohsaka High ," said Ayukawa.

"Owh~"the only word came out from Sora , not taking her eyes of her book entitled ' Dark World' by author, Zak Bagans.

"You're not surprised? Your brother already told you then," guessed Ayukawa. They have been good friend and roommate since their first year in St. Blossom High School , an All-Girl school very near to an All-Boy school, Ohsaka high school where Nakatsu Shuichi currently attending . Sora and Shuichi are identical twins, Shuichi just 15 minutes older than Sora, Shuichi has spiky bleached orange hair while Sora has long light orange hair.

The boys mostly did not know Nakatsu have twin sister, but in St. blossom High, Sora is as popular as Hibari a seventh year student ( although high school usually only three years) because of her brother who are one of the Ikemen. Sora is ignorant of all this , different from her brother who enjoy attention.

"He called me last night. I knew they won't last long, I believe he already had someone in his heart," Sora said to Ayukawa.

"EH~~who?"The librarian glared at them, but Ayukawa took no notice.

Sora did not answer, she knew that few weeks ago , her brother act weird after a transfer student came into their school, Ashiya Mizuki. Sora did have a look at the transfer student , since Sora is much much smarter than her brother, she knew by a glance that Ashiya Mizuki is a girl dressed up as a boy and attend Ohsaka High School. She did not say a word to Shuichi as she enjoy watching her brother in drama.

During free period that evening, Sora bumped into Komari in the washroom. Komari has puffy red eyes and Sora guess that Komari had cried all night.

"Komari, I'm sorry my brother has dumped you," Sora could not help feeling guilty inside.

Komari shook her head. "Its okay, don't bother. Maybe I'm not good for him." Komari forced herself to smile.

"That's where you are wrong,Komari. My brother knew he is the one that is not good for you. He thinks you deserve a better guy than him," said Sora.

Komari look bewildered. "Why you said that?"

"I know him,Komari. I know." Sora said as she patted Komari's shoulder.

Sora went out for a walk, craving for something to eat and stop by a stall selling dorayaki.

"Sora-chan?" a voice came from behind , make Sora jumped. It was Kayashima Taiki , her brother roommate and from her knowledge , the ebony haired guy is a psychic, and can detect aura.

"Kayashima-kun, you gave me a fright," Sora-chan laughed.

"Sorry,"said Kayashima. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying some dorayaki, want some?" Sora did not wait for Kayashima's answer and stuffed some dorayaki into his hands.

"But.."

"No but, just eat," Sora cut before Kayashima could said anything.

Kayashima is one of the few that knew Nakatsu has twin and both of them knew each other after Shuichi introduce them during their first year, Kayashima is shy when he first came to Ohsaka High but after became friends and roommates with Nakatsu Shuichi who are happy-go-lucky, annoying,hot-headed, loud and etc.. Kayashima become more into the crowd and mingle with Dorm 2 members. And his abilities fascinated all his friends and this delighted Kayashima as at first he was afraid they think he is a freak.

Sora and Kayashima walked at the park between their high schools while eating delicious dorayaki. "Hows my brother?" Sora asked while she sit at one of the bench , Kayashima remained standing.

"He is happy today , as Ashiya decided to stay."

"He still don't know?"

"Yes." Kayashima knows Sora knew Ashiya Mizuki identity.

"Should we tell him?Sometimes it hurts to see my brother like that."

"Don't worry, Sora-chan. He will find out soon," Kayashima smiled , and Sora feel a bit relieved when...

"Sora!"

Sora spatted out Dorayaki in her mouth when saw a woman in forties , wearing black dress and matching black sun hat , bringing a golden terrier female dog.

"Oka-san!" Sora jumped off the bench and ran towards her mom leaving Kayashima behind.

"What are you doing here?" Sora think she would get a head-ache.

"Going to your brother school! I brought Hanako along as they want to arrange marriage with their dog,Yuujiro."

"Did nii-chan know about this?"Sora asked doubtly.

Her mom shook her head and Sora groaned. " Let it be a surprise. If he knew, he will strongly forced me not to come."

'Like I do,' Sora just forced a smile.

"Ah, Kayashima-kun." waved at Kayashima who politely smiled . "Can you show me to your school?"

"Gladly, Nakatsu-san."

"See you later , Sora. Mama booked a family suite at Golden Hotel but I bet your brother won't be coming."

"You can say the same for me,"said Sora out of her mother earshot. Sora watched her mother,Hanako and Kayashima walked towards Ohsaka High West Entrance to their dorm. Sora silently pray for her brother.

Their father Nakatsu Tomoya are successful businessman in Osaka, and always busy so their mother always pester them as the twins are the only children of the house. That is why both of them decided to attend Ohsaka High and St. Blossom High , so that they could stay at the dormitory. But between Sora and Shuichi , Shuichi has more severe relationship with their mother, as both the son and the mother are hot-headed.

**There goes my first chapter, gonna continue it till the end but have to be patient , please review of what you think of my story. Thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

At a Sushi restaurant , not far from Ohsaka High . Nakatsu Shuichi eat his Unagi , more like wolfing down his food. Sora who sat across his brother knew that something bad has happened.

"Nii-chan, slow down. What is it now?" said Sora while taking one piece of salmon sushi from the set she ordered.

Shuichi stop and push his plate away. "Well, let's see a blonde night walker suddenly appeared and claimed that she is Mizuki's girlfriend, we have between dorms competition again and your beloved mom came to my school!"

"She is also your mom, nii-chan," Sora said calmly. "Who is this night walker?"

"Julia, Mizuki's friend from America."

"And you got jealous because she's Mizuki's girlfriend?"

"I.." Suddenly Shuichi blushing, "No, I'm not! I'm not homo!"

"Nii-chan calm down, I know you are not homo," Sora held back a laugh, she passed Shuichi his green tea which he gulped down.

"I just don't trust that night walker and I said that because I care about Mizuki." said Shuichi finally cooling down but then..

"But, that old hag are pestering me! She do me an injustice!" Shuichi blurted out like Sora has expected when they reach conversation on their mother.

"What did she want?" Sora asked.

"He want me back to Osaka to continue family business,"

"but dad is still alive,is he?"Sora playing with her chopsticks.

"That's just her reason."

"And the real reason is she misses you."

"Now you made me lost my appetitte." Shuichi put back the sushi he took from Sora's plate.

"Come on, when is the time you go back to Osaka to visit them? When grandmother is sick, I am the only one who leave and be there for her. During summer vacation, you went to Home of The Sea instead of Osaka"

"I'm sorry..I know I have been selfish..but she want me to leave my dream behind, to be a pro soccer player, to play in the world cup championship!"

Sora know that soccer are Shuichi lifetime dream, since they were kids, when Shuichi got his two-years old present from his grandfather , a soccer ball. From then, Shuichi like to play and practice and become hot-headed soccer player. He intend to become pro and play in the world cup. Sora support her brother's dream as he support her.

"Oka-san did not understand you,never let go of your dream nii-chan, I believe in you . And who knows maybe in the future you become both successful businessman and world-class soccer player. No one says you can't do both, right?" said Sora and this calmed Shuichi down. He do not know what to do if he did not have sister like Sora. Shuichi smiled and finally eat his sushi.

**Sorry for the short chapter , will try longer next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Sora having dinner with her mom, Nakatsu Miwako at Golden Hotel restaurant. "Your brother really a troublesome, why can't he be interested in business?"

"Oka-san, nii-chan has a long way to go , I could advice him to take a business management course when he enter university but never let him to stop play soccer."

"Again with the soccer! Being a soccer player will not guarantee your future. Besides he is not that good."

Sora sighed. "Oka-san, again you underestimate nii-chan. You haven't see him play in a tournament. He 's not that bad. Seriously Oka-san, you should think fair for nii-chan. I don't see any reason he couldn't do both."

"You are more like your father," her mother smiled. "Have you made up your mind?"

"What?"

"The arrangement I made for you, meeting with Ichihara Ryosuke, the youngest hospital director will ever be. His father owned a hospital and the current hospital director."

"Oka-san...I'm still young, and if nii-chan knew about this.."

"Don't mind if your brother knew about this, he should get a girlfriend too. So what's your answer?"

Sora cut her steak , "Fine.. I'll meet him, but if I don't like him , I won't go out with him again after that, deal?"

Miwako raise her wine glass, "Deal."

Sora found herself in her brother's room the next day. She stared at Shuichi who are out cold lying on his bed.

"What happened?" Sora asked to her brother's roommate.

Kayashima answered, "He have been knocked out by Nakao."

"Nakao-kun, why?"

"Nakatsu try to kiss Ashiya when we cleaning up after the competition. At first we just want to check if Ashiya really sick and Nakatsu volunteer to check but end up trying to kiss Ashiya and Nakao stop him by bang his head and .."

"I get it. What an idiot.."Sora shook her head in disbelieved.

Nakatsu Shuichi start to stir. Sora sat beside her brother. "Nii-chan? Are you okay?"

Shuichi held his head, he felt like he just hit a rock. "Where am I?"

"In your room, nii-chan. What do you think you are doing?"

Suddenly all the images of the incident came all into Shuichi's mind and his face blushed madly.

He stood up on his bed, "Don't get me wrong! I'm just..just..i'm not homo!"

"Relax..we know that,"Sora refer to her and Kayashima. "You should date girls more," Sora laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you know more about love business! You never have a boyfriend!"

"You think so? ! Well, you never know! " barked Sora and left the room immediately.

"What does she means? She have a boyfriend already?" Nakatsu asked, to no one. And Kayashima answered. "Looks like it, I saw her aura , and she's not lying."

"What?Without my permission? I thought you two are doing well together!"

"Sora-chan and I are just good friends, besides I have someone now."

"EH?"Nakatsu could not believe his ears.

"By the way, your mother is here to see you. She's at the cafeteria since Sora-chan ask her not to disturb you while you was out cold."

Nakatsu groaned in frustration. 'When is this gonna end?'

**there goes my third chapter, what do you think of it? Next chapter there will be about Sora's lovelife.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait~ been busy.. anywy enjoy reading and hope I get more and more ideas for the story **

"How could he said that to me?" Sora walked briskly away from her brother's dorm room when she came upon Sano Izumi and Ashiya Mizuki in the corridor.

"Ah,Sora?" said Sano, Sora knew a lot about Sano from her brother.

"Who is this ?" asked Ashiya Mizuki, whom Sora knew a girl disguised as boy in that Ohsaka High.

"This is Nakatsu's twin sister from High, Sora,"introduced Sano.

"EH? Nakatsu have a twin sister? For real?" Ashiya looked from Sano to Sora. "But you do looked like Nakatsu."

Sora smiled and nodded to Ashiya. "Nice to meet you , Shuichi nii-chan talked a lot about you."

"Really? I wonder what he's talking about?"

"Where are you going, Sora?" asked Sano. "Are you from your brother's?"

"Yes, but he makes me mad , so I ran off. I will not come to see him, unless he apologised, tell him that for me, see you guys." With that Sora continued her way out of Ohsaka High not wanting to wait for her mother which she guess seeing her brother now in the cafeteria.

Sora looked at her watch , its nearly 5 o'clock, her mother has arranged her blind date at 5 at nearby cafe so Sora walked there. Getting herself a table near the window of the small cafe, Sora ordered her favorite peppermint latte.

Few minutes passed and no Ichihara Ryosuke being seen of course , Sora has not meet him before . Sora hate waiting , and this makes her more pissed off. ' I will not see him again, this would be the first and the last time, if its not for Oka-san , I ..'

Sora thoughts broke when a guy with purple jacket enter the cafe , when the guy sees Sora , he approach with his magnificient smile. Sora shook off that thought though. 'Although he's handsome and all that , he's still late'

"You are Nakatsu Sora?" asked the guy , he look like her brother but with different hair style, he just have slight brown hair and more casual, Sora thought maybe because he is a medical student.

"Yes."

"Great, I'm Ichihara Ryosuke, just called me Ryosuke your blind date for today," He have this air of calm and happy go lucky which match his eyes and smile. He sat down across Sora, who still looking at him as if examining him thoroughly.

"Nice to meet you , but you do realise that you are late, and late on a first date make a bad impression upon you."

"Yea, I'm sorry for making you wait, I got hold up by some cases with my friend , Daiki," Sora could see from his eyes that he apologised sincerely. "How about a treat? You want some carrot cake, I heard this cafe have delicious carrot cake."

Sora hold back a giggle, ' I think I can stand him longer than I expected.'

Chatting over a carrot cake and latte, the two get to know each other, at first Ryosuke keep asking about her. "You have twin brother? Wah, that's amazing, I wish to have a twin or siblings, its lonely when you are the only child."

But Sora also knew a little bit of Ryosuke , Ryosuke now a final year university student at medical university , he will be the next hospital director after his father. What attract Sora's attention was, Ryosuke decided to take Forensic last year but continue different course this year. "I'm afraid of living patient before but now , I am ready for both living and dead patient."

"It will be no doubt , you will be a great doctor, better than your father,"Sora said with awe.

"You think so? That's what my friend said to me."

Sora did not realised time flew so fast, and Ryosuke offered to walk Sora back to dorm.

When they arrived at the gate, Ryosuke asked "Will I see you again?"

"I said to my mom,that if I don't like the guy, I will not see him again."

"And..?"

"We'll see. Good night, Ryosuke," With that Sora walked through the gate without looking back to Ryosuke who left standing in confusion.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

** I guess that there is no fanfiction on Saga, didn't you spot the hot Mizobata Junpei , he's my favorite no.2 so that's why I include him in this chapter and will be one of the main characters in my story enjoy and sorry for writing Nakatsu as over-protective brother , how I wish to have Nakatsu as my brother!**

Saga Kazuma sighed, the captain of Ohsaka high soccer team sat on the bench on park near Ohsaka high. They just finished their so-called practice match, and showed Nakatsu's mother that Nakatsu can be a pro soccer player and make Nakatsu stay at Ohsaka high. But Saga got another problem, Juri , one of the Hibari Four has dumped him after the delayed star festival and now he is girlfriend-less.

"Hi, Kazuma-kun!" a cheerful Sora appeared holding two ice-creams.

"Sora!" Saga stood up and bow politely received a giggle from Sora. Actually Sora saw Saga from far who looks so gloomy that Sora decide to buy ice-cream from nearby stalls. Sora handed him the ice-cream and ate one herself , sitting down on the bench followed by Saga.

"For me?"

"No, its for your mother. Of course its for you, silly!" Sora like to hang out with her brother best soccer buddy , Saga is very friendly and outgoing person.

"Thanks," said Saga and slurped down his ice-cream,

"Is there something wrong? I can see your aura are so gloomy,"

"Did you learn that from Kayashima?"

Sora laughed , "Just kidding, I'm not that pro like Kayashima-kun. Come on , you always a happy-go-lucky person , why so sudden?"

Saga sighed, " I got dumped by Juri-chan."

"Ehh..Juri should not do that to you, you're a great guy after all."

"Really?" Saga could not believe what he has heard.

"Yes, you are one of the most wonderful guy I have met! I think you deserve a better girl. Don't worry ne Kazuma-kun!" Sora patted Saga's shoulder before stood up and left.

"I wish the girl is you, Sora,"sighed Saga. Actually Saga has fall for Sora since he first met Sora , but knowing she is Nakatsu twin sister, make him lose confidence , knowing how Nakatsu is. Since then he try to hide his feeling by dating other girls but still not working out.

Sora walked pass Ohsaka high west entrance when her brother, Nakatsu Shuichi came out of nowhere.

"Sora!"

"Nii-chan! You scared me! "

Shuichi ignored his sister comment, "You have to tell me the truth, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why should I tell you? I won't speak to you unless you apologised to me! "

"Fine,fine! I'm sorry , I apologised for my behaviour yesterday. But pleaseeeeeeeee tell me, your own brother that you do NOT have a boyfriend."

Sora looked at Shuichi's pleading puppy face and sighed. "Why you care so much about I'm having boyfriend or not?"

"I have to look after my reputation, no?" receiving a scowl from Sora , Shuichi cleared his throat , "I..I should look after my sister, yes? I don't want you to go out with some unknown bad-ass guy , take Kayashima or Sano or..Sekiguchi.."

"Sekime you mean."

"Ah yes, or Nakao , Nanba no..not him!"

"Nii-chan, I can look after myself, can I just choose my own boyfriend, beside you don't have girlfriend, you should think more about you than me."

"That's not a way to talk to your brother, remember I'm older than you.."

"Only by 15 minutes,Nii-chan."

"Whatever, any guys, they need my approval first before they start they going out with you , understand?"

"Yes, yes, now let me pass."

"Wait, you did not listen to me , right?"

"Goodbye, Nii-chan." Sora walk off away from her bumbling brother.

"Hey! I have not finished it yet!" Shuichi waved his fist on air , and cursed .

"Oi, Nakatsu , everything okay?" Saga has just arrived behind Nakatsu.

"O, Saga! No, I just give a few talks at my sister but she walk away, "

"About what?"

"About her will-be boyfriend."

Saga choked, " She has a boyfriend?"

"Not yet, idiot, if they want , they have to go pass me first!"

Saga shifted uncomfortably on his ground, " Ne, Nakatsu , I want to ask you something."

"What's that? Come on you don't have to be shy, I never see you like this before, " said Nakatsu with his silly but amazing smile.

"Can I be Sora's boyfriend?" asked Saga , not looking into Nakatsu's eyes. Saga wait for Nakatsu to be mad at him, curse him , punch him or whatever but none come instead Nakatsu hug him delightfully.

"Among many guys, I will be glad if its you!" said Nakatsu after letting go the bewildered Saga. "You like my sister? Since when?"

"I...love her since we first met," answered Saga.

"Awww... love at first sight , you have my blessing, has Sora know this yet?" Saga shook his head. "Then make your first move! Or she will be other's"

Although surprised by Nakatsu's acceptance , Saga fill with confidence to confess his feeling to Sora.


	6. Chapter 6

After the school concert where his dorm two friends performing 'Ikenai Taiyou 'on stage, Saga Kazuma has bought a bouquet of white rose for his confession to Nakatsu Sora whom he going to meet at her school dorm, "I bet she like this,what if.. no no don't think too much, try my best , right! Wait, what if she reject me?" that goes Saga's thoughts along his way to Sora's dorm.

Just a few distance more when Saga abruptly stop and watch with surprise of what he saw at Sora's dorm gate. There, Sora is talking with someone, a handsome looking guy that he does not even know they were chatting happily and somehow result in feeling of jealousy and disappointment in Saga. He dropped the bouquet, without knowing as he watched Sora and the unknown guy walked happily to the opposite direction. 'Sora...is dating...someone...' Saga could not believe his eyes and ran off back to Ohsaka High , pass by a satisfied looking Nakatsu who curious with Saga behavior when he locked himself in his room which he share with his computer geek friend, Noe.

Nakatsu knocked at Saga's door. "Oi,Saga! Everything alright?" Saga did not answer and this make hot-blooded Nakatsu fill with more curiosity and start banging on the door.

"Leave him alone, maybe he need some time ALONE," said irritated Nakao to Nakatsu who happen to be in that corridor. Nakatsu just ignored Nakao's comment and keep banging. "Open up or I'll kick down the door for you!Saga!" The door creaked open and Saga's crestfallen face appear , "Woah! You look terrible than Kayashima when he do his ritual!" Nakatsu forced his way in, and Saga sat himself on his bed, hugging his knees together. "What's the matter, Saga? You have never been like this."

All of sudden, various dorm members appears in the room giving some suggestion of reasons.

"Maybe he was kick out of football team.."

"Maybe his dog died.."

"Maybe he got zero mark.."

"Maybe he lost his lottery.."

"Or maybe he lost his cat!"

Nakatsu shook his head in disbelieved. "Silence all of you, it's too many of you here, please leave us alone!"

In a second, all who appeared has disappeared like a wind. Nakatsu relieved a sigh. "Now, Saga tell me what is your problem, it's rare to see you like this."

"You're heartbroken!" Noe appear suddenly with his laptop which make Nakatsu jump in surprise.

"Heartbroken?" Nakatsu asked.

"Yes, I have checked his blood pressure, heart rate and all data point to one conclusion, that is heartbroken, " said the computer geek.

"Really, Saga? With who? You don't mean … Sora?" Receiving a silent from Saga, Nakatsu take that as a yes. "What she did to you? Talk to me?" Nakatsu violently shook Saga and Noe looked at them worriedly.

"She…" Finally a word came out of Saga's stop and wait for his next words. "I saw her..." Saga said again. "She…went out with a guy…"

Nakatsu let go of Saga, he himself also in shock. His only sister going out with a guy without him knowing about it. "Maybe, you're mistaken..;"Nakatsu said although he said that to convince himself.

"I'm positively sure; I saw them with my own two eyes at her dorm gate," said Saga.

Nakatsu stormed out of the room, went to find his sister.

Sora has just come back from her second meet with Ichihara Ryosuke, she agree to go out with him today because she want to explain truthfully and honestly to him that she honestly do not have sort of feeling on him even during their blind date. Ryosuke then accept the truth and propose to be good friend of Sora which she accepts. And so Sora walk home alone, when she saw a white rose bouquet on the ground not far from her dorm gate and she pick it up.

"How beautiful..I wonder why it is here?" She saw a card in the bouquet and try to read it. And to her surprise, it's for her.

'My dear Sora,

I'm sorry for not being frank with you all this time,

But I want you to know that,

I have fallen in love with you since our eyes first met,

I do not know if the feeling is mutual,

But I cannot get you off my head and heart after that day,

My love for you can never be broken,

And so here I will say,

I love you, Sora.

-Saga K '

Sora gasped as she read the writer's name and look at the white roses and gazed sadly, she guess that Saga saw her with Ryosuke previously. "Oh, poor Kazuma-kun…he might be misunderstood" and she ran to find Saga.

Saga sat alone on his favorite football field, as the sun ready to set. He sighed heavily, the event keep replaying in his mind. He could not stay in his room, after Nakatsu left him , he seek peace at this football field.

"Kazuma-kun…"

Saga thought he might have been too depressed that he had heard Sora's voice calling his name when the voice came again, much louder, Saga turned around and saw Sora standing not far from where he sat holding the bouquet he bought for her.

Saga stood quickly and feels slightly embarrassed; he is not expecting Sora to found the bouquet he accidentally left. Sora walked slowly towards Saga who seems so nervous.

"Sora…" Saga tried to explain about the incident when…

"Thank you." came from Sora's lips.

"Huh?" Saga looked at Sora who smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuma-kun." With that Sora kissed Saga on the lips. After that Sora ran off without looking back at the stunned Saga.

Saga touched his lips, "She…kissed me?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ARRANGED SORA A BLIND DATE WITHOUT ME KNOWING?" Nakatsu Shuichi was on the phone with his mother while having dinner with Sora at Okonomiyaki Restaurant.

His mother laughed, "Why, it's time for her to get a nice boyfriend eh Shu-Chan? You should also get one."

"I don't need boyfriend."

"I mean girlfriend for you."

"Ah, right! But..."

"No, but ! Talk to you again Shu-chan, say hi to So-chan for me." With that, put down the phone.

"Geez, that old hag,I hate her when she use that Shu-chan" cursed Shuichi and stored away his phone and began to eat his okonomiyaki.

"Nii-chan, you don't have to talk with Okka-san like that, I bet she call me So-chan, no? Dad must have bought her present then" said Sora.

"Why you did not tell me early about this blind date?" asked Shuichi.

"Well, I don't know because you are too busy with Ashiya-kun, no?"

Shuichi choked on his food. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…." Sora giggled. "You don't have to worry too much , Nii-chan. Ryosuke and I just friends, I already explained to him."

"I still want to meet this Ryosuke person."

"No need! You are such a bother. "

"Say what you want to say , I'm your brother after all, it's my duty to protect you," Shuichi said while Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes thank you Nii-chan. That's why I love you , my bothersome brother."

"Fine then. Oh, you will come to our fall festival, yes?"

"We'll see first, I'm going to meet Kazuma-kun on that day."

Once again Shuichi choked on his food. "You and Saga already…"

"Nope, we are not officially a couple or together. We just see each other."

Shuichi thinking hard for a moment, "How about this winter holiday, we go back to Osaka? "

This time Sora who choked on her food. "You? Going back to Osaka?"

"We and yes, why not? I'll bring Kayashima and you bring Saga."

"Why do you have to bring Kayashima-kun? "

"He's my bestfriend! Furthermore, I need him for something, we gonna do some adventure during the holiday!"

Ohsaka High Fall Festival is finally here, Sora decide to dress in her cute outfit, a baby blue jacket with matching skirt, her long hair is made into ponytail. Ohsaka High now is filled with other students coming from other schools wanting to watch the fall festival.

Sora bumped into someone and its Ashiya Mizuki who dressed in cute maid outfit. Everyone in Ohsaka high already knows that Ashiya is a girl due to incident while they preparing for fall festival. But Sora knew her brother know early than that when he accidentally saw Ashiya taking bath. 'What a pervert!' sighed Sora.

"Oh, Sora-chan!" said Mizuki.

"Hi,Ashiya-kun."

Ashiya got this worried look on her face. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"That you are a girl and you dumped him, yeah I know you're a girl when we first met though," Sora answered.

"EH?Really?"

Sora nodded. "Bye Ashiya-kun,nice to meet you." Leaving a confused Mizuki, Sora went off when someone taps her shoulder from behind. It was Saga who dress in casual outfit, decide not to participate in the maid café his class doing.

"Kazuma-kun!"

"Yo. You look cute today," said Saga still feeling awkward after the kiss thingy.

"Don't you have a better comment, it's lousy ," Sora said breaking the awkwardness. "Come, what's next in the program?"

"Tennouji and Masao are going to perform Romeo and Juliet next," Saga said.

"Is it going to be good?" Sora pretend to look worry.

"Err…"

"Never mind, let's go" Sora hold Saga's hand which make him freeze. "Kazuma-kun? We are going right?"

"Ah, yes, yes." Saga gulped watching Sora's cute smile. There the two of them went to watch the Romeo and Juliet show which has a different surprise ending , where Masao as Juliet get thrown off the balcony and Tennouji the Romeo found his true Juliet, Kanna.

Saga gets drinks for both of them, and ushered Sora to some private place far from peering eyes of his friends. "Ne,Sora thanks for going out with me today." They sat on the grass , watching over some beautiful patch of flowers.

"Why are you being so formal?" Sora giggled.

Saga laughed nervously, Sora and him has not been officially together so Saga thought to propose to her properly this time. "Sora?" Saga was enthralled with Sora who look fascinating under the sun .

"Yes,Kazuma-kun?"

"I…"

"OI,SAGA! Let's go,man! We have to go now!" Sekime and Noe came to their place.

"Oh,alright! Wait a moment," said Saga to his friends and he looked back at Sora. "Sora, I'm sorry I have to go now, but I promise you…"

"No, don't promise me…"

"Eh?"

"Promise just make people hurt, you know. Just go, we will meet again," Sora smiled.

Saga nodded and stood up. "I definitely will see you." Saga left Sora there and off with Sekime and Noe.

**So finally I see the plot is between Sora and Saga, actually I never intend to write this way , oh well the story will goes on..enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The winter holiday is finally here, Nakatsu Sora was packing her things into her luggage , when her roommate, Ayukawa Muneo came in. "Yo,Sora!" Ayukawa sat on Sora's chair. "Finish packing yet?"

"Only a little bit more," Sora throw some socks into the luggage and finally shut it. "'re not going anywhere this holiday?"

"Will do, just waiting for Miwako and Ayumi. We are going to the awesome ski resort, I heard there's a lot of hottie there, pity you could not join us. The Hibari Four are going too though."

"What to do? I'm stuck with my brother," Sora heaved her bag off her bed.

"And your sweetheart," teased Ayukawa.

Sora blushed. "He and I are not official yet."

"Aww...you two are so cute together! Get to go! See you next term!" Ayukawa ran out of the room , leaving still-blushing Sora. Sora sat down on her bed, since the fall festival, Saga and she have not got a chance to meet. Saga did buy Sora souvenir when Saga went on their school trip to visit Ashiya in America but then they have not talk properly. Sora sighed, and then her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yo, are you ready yet? We are outside your dorm. Come quick before the guard kicks us," said Nakatsu Shuichi from the other end of the phone.

Sora carried her luggage to her dorm's gate. There she saw her brother with his two friends, Kayashima Taiki and Saga Kazuma.

Sora smiled and said Hi to both of them but not to his brother. "So Nakatsu, how we are going to Osaka?" asked Kayashima.

"By bus or train?" asked Saga but received giggle from Sora.

"What so funny?" he asked. Sora shook her head and Shuichi who are looking at the road on the right shouted, "There it comes!"

Kayashima and Saga look the way Nakatsu look and gap soundlessly. A stretch limo is coming on their way and stop right in front of them. A chauffeur came out, and bowed to the Nakatsu twins. "Oh Sekiguchi-san, long time no see!" said Shuichi . "Guys, this is Sekiguchi Goro, our loyal faithful Chauffeur. Come, come , there is no time to waste."

Sekiguchi open the door for them on which Shuichi bounced in happily, followed by Kayashima who held his hand up and said, "What an expensive aura!" Saga looked in doubt then a pat in a shoulder by Sora who ushered him, then Saga just nod and followed Kayashima into the limo and last Sora herself.

Sekiguchi drove the limo away from the All-girls school and on their way to Osaka. Inside the limo is much more fancy than Kayashima and Saga expected, it got LCD TV complete with Wii and PS3 , it also got refrigerator full with can drinks and food. Sora busied herself with manga while Saga, Kayashima chatted with Shuichi. After half journey, they fall asleep, Sora's head laid on Saga's shoulder, Shuichi who took a peek from his sleepy eyes, smiled seeing the couple and fall asleep again.

They were waked up suddenly when the limo came to a halt. Shuichi rub his eyes and look out of the window, "Oh, we're here! Welcome to our home!"

Saga and Kayashima looked out of the window too, and once again they totally speechless, the house was not a house, a mansion, no a castle! With a large ground complete with indoor and outdoor swimming pool, it also got football field, golf course and many more. They step out of the limo, and terrible screech could be heard, it was Nakatsu Hanako, Shuichi and Sora 's mother who have been waiting at the front door. "Shu-chan, So-chan!" Hanako hug the two in one, which make their head bang onto each other.

"Okka-san!" Sora blushed , Shuichi too. "Let go of us, you're embarrassing us."

"Sorry,sorry,"Hanako let go of her children and turned to Saga and Kayashima who bowed politely. "Ah, Kayashima-kun and Saga-kun! It's nice to see both of you here, I thought there is more coming but never mind, come come!"

"You don't think I'm going to bring the whole school, do you?" asked Shuichi.

"Of course not," Hanako laughed and walked into the castle.

Kayashima and Shuichi followed Hanako inside, Sora pull Saga aside. "Listen, I know my family is too wealthy, no doubt my brother never show off this wealth, he never proud of it though. But don't be mistaken, I am not materialistic, I don't need money or all this to make me happy and you don't have to worry about that, alright?"

Saga smiled somehow he feel relieved inside. "Alright, let's go in or they'll be missing us." With holding hands, the two walked into the castle.

Hanako so gladly showing them the foyer, the ballroom, the dining hall, the piano room, even the basement. Hanako clapped her hand and Sekiguchi Goro appear by her side in a second.

"He is our chauffeur and butler! Goro-chan , please show them their room. So-chan,Shu-chan , I need to talk with you two. Rest well, Kayashima-kun,Saga-kun."

Sekiguchi lead Saga and Kayashima to their room at the second floor while the Nakatsu went into the large family room.

"Sit," ordered Hanako. Sora and Shuichi just followed her mother's order and sit themselves on the sofa.

"Where's Otto-san?" asked Sora.

"Business trip in London,"answered Hanako while prepared tea for them.

"What do you want to speak with us? Hurry it up , I need to rest, I'm thoroughly exhausted," said Shuichi but received a glare from his mother.

"It's a rare chance to see you both here, why can't you stay longer?"

"Not in the same room with you," said Shuichi under his breath, received a shove on his side by Sora.

"Sora, is that your boyfriend? Saga-kun?" asked Hanako.

Sora blush quickly, and Shuichi chuckled looking at his sister's reaction. "We are still in the process of getting to know each other."

"I don't have to hold you back, he is a good kid after all unlike…" Hanako glance at Shuichi. "Hey! I'm not that bad," said Shuichi.

"Shuichi-kun, don't raise your voice on your mother," came a voice. Seems like a magic, an old woman in seventies appeared at armchair not far from them.

"Oba-chan!" Shuichi and Sora rushed to the old woman side.

"How are you ? You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."Their grandmother smiled, glad to see her grandchildren.

"Oba-chan, I'm sorry I didn't come when you are seriously sick at that time, I'm truly are," Shuichi broke into tears. "Damn, I promise I won't cry again."

"I heard what you did, Shuichi-kun, it showed that you are my grandson after all."

Hanako shrugged, "They love their grandmother more than their own mother," and walked out of the family room leaving the children spend their time with their grandmother.

After lunch, the Nakatsu twins brought Saga and Kayashima to their backyard, where there is swing and a maze where the twins used to play when they are little.

"Sora always cried when she got lost in the maze," said Shuichi receiving laugh from the other two guys.

"No, I didn't! That is because Nii-chan always left me just so he can get to the centre of the maze." Sora blushed looking to Saga who stops laughing immediately.

"What's in the centre of the maze?" asked Kayashima.

The twins look at each other before answered, "A crystal ball!"

"Sort of crystal ball, perch on a stand."

"Can I see it?" Kayashima asked again. Shuichi nodded, "Let's go, I show you to the centre."

Sora grabs Saga's hand. "Don't leave me…"

"You got to be joking? You said..."

"I always cried not because I'm lost but whenever Nii-chan left me behind, I heard this some sort of noise and saw shadow in the maze. I don't know what though."

"Hey, lovebirds! Let's get going!" Shuichi called to them from the maze entrance.

"Don't worry I will never leave your side," said Saga which calm Sora, she felt very safe with Saga. They followed Shuichi and Kayashima into the maze. Kayashima held his hands up and scan the surrounding while in the maze.

"You sense anything?" Shuichi asked.

Kayashima nodded, "This maze holds a very dark energy, and it even makes me goosebumps!" Hearing Kayashima's word , Sora hold more tightly to Saga.

"Are you sure?" Saga asked.

"Positive."

They arrived at the heart of the maze and there it is the crystal ball, Kayashima went over and scan with his skillful hands.

"We once asked Oba-chan about this, and she said it's the guardian of the Nakatsu family for generations. That's why only a Nakatsu can find their way to the heart of the maze."

"No doubt," Kayashima put down his hands and turned to his three friends. "It is a guardian ball, in it contain the most powerful power in the world, which keeps the dark energy in this maze at bay."

Sora let go Saga in relieved , Saga decide to take a look at the crystal ball, to his surprise he saw Sora's face in the ball, smiling up to him. Saga backed away from the crystal ball.

"What happen, Saga? Look like you saw a ghost!" Shuichi slapped Saga's shoulder. "Let's go back for some tea, stay close you two, you would not want to be lost in this maze."


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi sighed when he is at his bedroom's balcony looking out to the maze. His trip to America was not a joyful one. All the Ohsaka High guys came to America to visit Mizuki , but he prefer do other things than seeing Mizuki, not he do not want to see Mizuki at all, he is the one who are very eager and anxious but at the same time it hurts his heart too much seeing the look in Mizuki's eyes when she's with Sano. But to Shuichi astonishment, he is the first person to be hug by Mizuki when they arrive at Mizuki's house. 'I'm so glad to see Nakatsu again!' Mizuki said then before Nakatsu were pushed aside by the other guys who want to greet Mizuki. Shuichi knew, he still has his feeling for Mizuki because he has given his heart to her a long time ago. Once again Shuichi sighed, when a voice came "Don't sigh too much, Shuichi-kun. You will get wrinkle on your forehead."

"Oba-chan…"Shucihi does not have to turn around to realize his grandmother stood beside him. They know their grandmother's habit of appearing and disappearing at different places but correct time.

"You don't look to happy, although I know you came back here just for the sake of your sister right?"

"And for you also, Oba-chan. I don't know, as I'm worried about Sora not that I don't trust Saga. He's the best though. I just want the best for them."

"Then what's your problem? Is it about your girlfriend?"asked the old woman.

"I don't have girlfriend, and I don't think I could get one."

"What do you mean? Are you…"

"I'm not HOMO!"exclaimed Shuichi, wide-eyed. His grandmother chuckled silently.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Shuichi-kun. Why is that? You could not forget someone do you?"

"No, Oba-chan. I could not forget her forever. I prefer die alone rather than someone to replace her in my heart." His grandmother patted his shoulder Shuichi just look at the sunset with painful heart.

Saga was pacing around in their room while Kayashima just watch him with full interest. "Your aura has different colors. A penny for your thought?"

Saga sat down at a chair, "It's just something I experienced earlier…"

"In the maze?" asked Kayashima.

"Yeah, the crystal ball."

"The one which holds the powerful power in the world. Very interesting indeed."

"I wonder what I saw is real…"

"You saw something in the crystal ball?"asked Kayashima and Saga nodded. "You are lucky!"

"What lucky?" asked Saga in bewilderment.

"I ask you this alright, what do you know about powerful power in the world?"

"Powerful power in the world?" Saga thought hard.

"Power of LOVE,"said Kayashima with tinkle in his eyes.

"Can't be?" Saga shook his head unbelievably. "Toilet!" Saga excused himself out of the room.

Saga went out of their room and accidentally bumped into Sora. "Kazuma-kun?"

"Oh, Sora. Sorry, I guess I am not careful of where I go."

"You okay? You look pale," Sora try to feel Saga's face when he turned away abruptly. "I…Sora , sorry I have to go."

"Yo,Sora. Who's that?" a male voice came from behind him , a jet black haired guy and fair skin wearing a shirt with black vest approaching their place.

"Nino! When did you come?" Sora hug the guy and Saga could not help to feel a bit of jealous over that.

"Kazuma-kun, this is Kazunari Ninomiya. My childhood friend here in Osaka."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe I wonder if I shud write love triangle between Sora, Saga and Nino ..coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kazunari Ninomiya smirked and offered his hand to dumbstruck Saga Kazuma who hesitantly shook his hand. "Hi, I'm as Sora has introduced Ninomiya, Sora childhood friend, not just friend we are very very very close friend until middle school."

Saga nodded, "Saga Kazuma, Nakatsu Shuichi's high school buddy" there are tense between them which neglected by Sora who asked Ninomiya , "By the way,Nino-kun, I thought you are studying in America?"

"Holiday,"answered Ninomiya. "And when I heard you are back to Osaka, I came here as fast as I could."

"I see. Nice to meet you though, you would like to see nii-chan, he's in his room."

"Yeah, I think I drop by to see him too. See you later, Sora and you, Saga," Ninomiya winked at Saga.

After Ninomiya left them, Sora surprised to see Saga's face turn paler. "Kazuma-kun? You're alright?"

"Sora, I really need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me..."

"No!" Saga grab Sora's hand and they went to the garden, now sun all set the garden only lighted up from moonlight and lights from the mansion.

"Kazuma-kun? " Sora is concerned watching Saga like that. Saga breathes in deeply and said, "I always lose my confidence whenever there are guys around you. You are kind, beautiful and all that, it will be impossible for me." Finally, Saga let out what burden him for a long time.

"Kazuma-kun, look at me!" Sora said which make Saga look straight into her eyes. "Why do you think of all this time with many guys around me, but I never accept them as I accept you now? Why is that? Why?"

"Sometimes, I'm tired of waiting, but I have faith in you. I just hope what you wrote before is not a lie," Sora looked to the ground, wiped away her tears silently.

"Sora..."Saga could not believe of what he had done, and realized how stupid he is. If he have as much faith as Sora had in him, he would not care of all that.

"I'm sorry!" Saga gets down on his knees and bowed to Sora. "I just afraid of losing you, but I will never lie to you. You are my one and only."

A soft hand touched his shoulder and when he looked up, Sora who already got down on her knees, smiling to him. "Idiot!" And Sora chuckled in tears.

Saga hugged Sora and wiped away her tears. Saga grab one of Sora's hand and let her feel his beating heart in his chest. "You feel that? My heart is beating for you. Will you Nakatsu Sora be my girlfriend and my future wife?"

Sora nodded happily and Saga immediately kissed her passionately. _'Thank you'_

Unnoticed by the couple they were watched by two people in the room facing the garden. Nakatsu Shuichi and Kazunari Ninomiya watched the couple laughed happily in the garden before turned back into the room.

"So, Sora really loves that guy?" asked Ninomiya to Shuichi.

"It seems so," Nakatsu lie on his bed, playing with his yo-yo.

"That Saga, he looks so naïve, what do Sora look at him?"

"His naïve, maybe," answered Shuichi.

"Come on, you don't want your sister with me? You know I like her since we are little."

"Sorry, Nino. But love is much stronger, and love from both sides is really strong. My parents also give them green light."

Ninomiya sighed, "Looks like I lost this time. How about you?"

"Don't ask me and that is none of your business," warned Shuichi.


	10. Chapter 10

After Ninomiya left that night, Nakatsu Shuichi sighed heavily and sat at his desk and opens his laptop, checking his incoming mails. He ignored most of his mails, but one caught his attention, from Ashiya Mizuki who currently in America.

Nakatsu clicked read mail, and his heart beating fast non-stop and his palm start sweating;

'_Nakatsu! It's been a long time ne~ _

_How are you right now? I'm wondering why you did not reply my last email, I thought I clicked delete instead of send. Please reply my email next time ne, you know I miss talking to you, it's different here now without you around, and I can't see your foolish smile nowadays and having you by my side whenever I'm sad or in trouble. How's your sister doing? I hope Saga treat her well, send them my regards. Its winter holiday already, it will be fun if I got to spend it with you and the other guys as we spent it during the summer. Honestly I really miss you, Nakatsu! I will send lots and lots emails after this, so you will get annoyed and come to America to say 'STOP WITH YOUR ANNOYING EMAILS 'right at my face. That's if you did not reply this email, I will for sure do that. I really want to hear from you soon.'_

Nakatsu gulped as he continued reading the last bit of Mizuki's email;

'_P/s: Sano and I decide to give it a break, we'll be following our own ways from now. Don't worry, Im fine because I know someone always looking after me._

_Love Mizuki '_

Nakatsu smiled as he re-read Mizuki's mail , "I miss you too…" and then he decide to clicked on the 'reply' button and start typing away .

**THE END**

**Gomen ne, I decided to make the story short as I run out of ideas and really caught up in busy second year university life! I hope you have enjoyed the story up til this. Once again sorry sorry and sorry. I hope I could make Arashi fanfic , love Ohno,Sho and Nino!**


End file.
